Family Chapter 10
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Shirley looked down at her oldest son, sleeping peacefully in the extra bed that was in Danny's room. She wondered if he should be doing that but that was not important at the moment. Dr. Westdale was due any minute to talk to all of them about the test results and they had just wheeled Danny, ventilator, monitors and all down to x-ray. She gently pushed on Keith's right shoulder and called his name softly.

"Keith, it's mom. Time to wake up." Shirley said and after a moment he turned from facing Danny's side of the room to his back. He was just opening his eyes and didn't see that Danny's bed was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh, mom, sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?" Keith asked but before Shirley had a chance to answer he looked over to Danny and bolted from the bed to find his brother gone, bed and all.

"What….what happened? Oh, god." Keith cried at seeing his brother gone from his side.

"Ssh. Calm down, Keith. Danny is just down in x-ray. He should be back soon. Come on Dr. Westdale is waiting to talk to all of us about his condition." Shirley said as calmly as she could. She would not let on to her grown son that she was more than a little frightened about what she was going to be told about her middle son.

"Condition?" Keith asked still confused as to why no one woke him when Danny left the room.

"Remember you called ME. Said the tests results were back. What's wrong?" Shirley said wondering why Keith so confused and out of it. Keith shook his head then blinked at her.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was sound asleep. Sorry I wasn't watching him better." Keith said and Shirley touched his arm.

"The doctors and nurses are watching him Keith, that's why he is here. Why are you sleeping in the hospital bed anyway? Should you be doing that? They didn't admit you too did they?" Shirley said and Keith laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, no one admitted me. I'll let Dr. Westdale explain everything." Keith said with his trademark grin. He forgot that grin never worked on Shirley.

"Keith, I know you. Something is wrong. What is it?" Shirley asked even as Keith took her arm to walk her into the hallway.

"Nothing, mom. Let's find Dr. Westdale, okay?" Keith said as they exited Danny's room.

In the waiting room the remaining Partridges, Ruben and Pam sat talking quietly. Upon seeing their mother and a very haggard Keith enter they were all on their feet.

"What's wrong with you, brother dear?" It was Laurie who spoke as her, Tracy and Chris approached their mother and Keith. Ruben and Pam hung back.

"Nothing. I was just asleep, that's all." Keith said a little cross that they were grilling him. He could see by their faces that he didn't believe them. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the two prescriptions he had yet to fill and handed them to his mother. She took them with a frown and after reading them looked anxiously at him.

"When did this happen?" She asked Keith as the other three Partridges became even more concerned.

"Blame, Ruben. He insisted I get the check up." Keith said as the manager came to Shirley's side.

"Did you know about this?" Shirley asked Ruben.

"I have no idea what you've got there, Shirl, but yes I insisted since Westdale was offering he should get checked out." Ruben said. Now Laurie, Chris and Tracy were all talking at once to both Keith and Shirley. Ruben knew Shirley's mood and expressions and put a stop to the noise.

"Hold it, gang. Let's not gang up on them until we hear all the facts. Shirley why don't you have a seat, I'm sure Keith will explain all this." Ruben said ushering Shirley to the nearest chair as Keith stood looking, perplexed, at his family and ran a hand through his hair. At that moment the good doctor walked in the door and Keith blew out the breath he was holding. He sat on the other side of Shirley as the doctor walked over to her. Dr. Westdale saw the papers in her hand and smiled, looking at Keith. Keith smiled then looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, if you don't already know." Westdale began, still looking at Keith.

"I'll explain those prescriptions in a sec. First we need to discuss Danny's condition. Before the press conference I told Keith that he was doing better than we thought at this point. Well, I may have to amend that just a bit. I have some good news and some bad news. First the bad news, we we're hoping to down grade his condition today from critical to serious. I'm afraid that won't be possible now." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley stood.

"Now?" Shirley questioned as Ruben and Keith stood beside her, each took her arm. The other kids stood with their mother, brother and Ruben. Pam walked over to Laurie.

"The tests this morning showed the beginning of infection, in a place we we're not expecting. The x-ray we just did verified the original test. Seems Danny is well on his way to pneumonia. But what we can't figure out is how he contracted it." Dr. Westdale said. Shirley looked at the prescriptions in her hand then at Keith.

"I'm not sick." Keith protested and Dr. Westdale held up a hand.

"I don't think you are a carrier either Keith, although I would like to do a chest x-ray to rule it out, seeing as you only returned from Europe on Thursday." Dr. Westdale said.

"Then how did Danny contract pneumonia?" Shirley asked.

"We're trying to find that out. But we have a real problem here. We have to treat it, and treat now and we can't do that while he on the ventilator." Westdale said.

"Is there a problem taking him off the ventilator now?" It was Chris and Keith was surprised by the calmness in his brother's voice.

"Ah, the med student." Dr. Westdale said smiling. "Wondered when I would hear from you."

"Still undecided." Chris commented looking away. Keith thought he had an idea for a career for Chris, drummer in his back up band. Three Partridges back on the road again, all they needed was the girls and mom and it would like old times.

"Well, hope you decide soon, that was an excellent question. And yes there may be a problem taking him off the ventilator. With the infection in the lungs they may not react well to the forced removal of the ventilator. That is what I wanted to discuss this with all of you present. You all know Danny. Would he be able to handle it if we weaned him off the ventilator and then had to put him back on it if his lungs didn't respond?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"What about treating the pneumonia? Didn't you say you couldn't treat it with the ventilator on?" Shirley asked.

"We can but there would be additional risks and complications. We don't like to treat a lung infection while someone is on the ventilator because we have a harder time monitoring the progression of the infection and the ability of the lungs to extract the infection, things like that. Before we got Danny's thoughts on all of this I wanted to see what you all thought?" Westdale said.

"Can we get Danny's thoughts without him being able to talk?" Keith asked.

"Yes, in fact, since you had your little nap a while ago we gave him a pad and pencil and he is doing well at writing. He seems to have a lot to say. Keeps asking for different ones of you and seems to have a few questions of his own." Westdale said. Keith groaned.

"He is not too happy about the show being cancelled last night and tonight, although I told him it would be rescheduled. I don't think he believed me." Keith said.

"Doctor, if the tests you did before surgery didn't show signs of pneumonia then when did he contract it?" Shirley asked.

"Mrs. Partridge, if he was recently exposed then the tests we did before surgery may not have picked up on an infection that was still dormant." Dr. Westdale said.

"What will this do to prolong his recovery?" Shirley asked.

"This is definitely a set back but as I told you before Danny is a fighter." Dr. Westdale said then turned to Pam.

"Miss Simpson, have you been ill lately, cold, flu, any congestion?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"No. But, could I be the carrier?" Pam asked, as the Partridges and Ruben looked at her.

"Have you come into contact with anyone who has been ill?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Well, yes, actually." Pam began then looked at Mrs. Partridge, Ruben and the younger Partridges.

"How long ago?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Last Friday. I went to the radio station for Danny, to get his pay check." Pam said.

"When was Danny at work last, himself?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Over two weeks. But his boss, Sid Ramsey, had a bad cough and he said he had bronchitis." Pam offered. Keith groaned beside his mother.

"I knew I didn't like that guy." Keith said and Shirley looked cross at him.

"When did you see Danny's boss?" his mother asked.

"I didn't. I talked to him yesterday morning, nasty man." Keith said.

"You called the station to talk to him?" Shirley asked.

"No, he called Danny, threatening his job. I did a little threatening of my own." Keith offered.

"Oh, Keith you didn't. You know Danny wants to stand on his own, handle his own problems. Remember he refused to let you get him started in the business." Shirley reminded him.

"I don't like people threatening my family, mom. You know I just can't sit back and listen to that crap." Keith said and watched Laurie shrink behind Tracy and turn pale. He frowned at her. Dr. Westdale cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry doctor. You were asking our thoughts on taking Danny off the ventilator?" Shirley said turning back to the task at hand, getting her son well and home.

"Yes, I think that you and the family should be there when I talk to him. He will listen to his mother. Perhaps between all of us we can get a feel for how he would do if he had to be put on the ventilator again." Dr. Westdale said.

"I can tell you how he'll do. My brother is stubborn, he will not like it at all." Laurie spoke up.

"Laurie, this is not helping." Shirley stated crossly.

"Sorry, mom." Laurie said, avoiding Keith's eye.

"Is he back in his room now?" Keith asked, anxious to see Danny for himself but dreading having to explain again about the show.

"Yes, they should have him set up back in his room." Dr. Westdale said.

"Doctor, how about the other tests? How is he doing other than the pneumonia?" Shirley asked.

"The drainage is normal for this soon after surgery, the brain activity seems fine, though we still won't be sure about any damage until he is able to talk to us. Remember to keep an eye out for slurred speech, problems seeing or hearing. The rest of his vitals are fine. He is still running a low-grade temperature and until we get antibiotics in him for the pneumonia we won't be able to tell whether the slight fever is related to that or the surgery. Give us a few minutes then we can all go and talk to him. I'm afraid that because of the pneumonia everyone is gonna have to wear gown and masks and while we wait if everyone could be sure their hands are extra clean it will help. I'm not ordering gloves right now but we need to keep the room as sterile as we can." Dr. Westdale said.

After the doctor left Shirley faced her brood.

"All right you heard the doctor, go wash up." Shirley said as five Partridges prepared to exit the room. She grabbed Keith by the arm.

"Not you, not yet. We need to talk about these." Shirley said, holding up the prescriptions and Keith sighed as Ruben and Pam excused them selves to go get coffee.

"Come on mom, can't it wait?" Keith asked with a frown, he was hoping she had forgotten.

"No, it can't, not if you want to go back in there. You heard Dr. Westdale, we have to be masked and gowned. I will NOT subject Danny to any more infection. Start talking." Shirley said as she snapped the prescriptions against her other hand. Keith sighed.

"I'm not sick, ask Westdale. He just said my blood work was a little off." Keith said.

"Off, what do you mean off?" Shirley asked, deciding she would speak to the doctor privately. Keith was one son she did not trust when it came to his health. He was forever keeping his feelings of being ill from her, more than the rest of them; though they all did this.

"Something about low blood sugar and low blood pressure, a vitamin deficiency. I really don't understand it all but those prescriptions he said will help." Keith said facing his mother.

"Well, as soon as we are finished talking to Danny I intend to talk to him about you. I will understand it all, you can be sure. So unless you want to be there you better come clean on everything he told you or I will know." Shirley said.

"Mom, I am an adult now you know." Keith said.

"And I AM your mother. Don't you dare think that you are getting out of this by using your age as an excuse? And don't you dare use that tone with me Keith Partridge, I am still your mother and I have a RIGHT to know if you are ill. You and your brother kept Danny's problems from me and SEE where that got us. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?" Shirley said facing her grown son.

"Sorry mom, really. He did say something about not eating right, although I don't know how he knew." Keith said.

"Probably by looking at you, Keith. We have all been worried about your weight for years." Shirley said remembering how she had to force feed the child, scream at the teenager to eat and now bribe the adult to eat; like this morning.

"I know and I'm sorry." Keith said.

"Well, don't be sorry, eat. Now go wash up and as an adult I think you and I should talk to Dr. Westdale about your check up together, don't you agree?" Shirley said.

"Yes, mom. Together." Keith sighed then placing a kiss on her cheek left for the men's room. Inside the men's room he found Chris, apparently waiting for him. He noticed that Chris was leaning against the wall and watching his every move as he went to the sink to wash his hands. He stared back at his younger brother through the mirror.

"What?" Keith asked as he saw a slow smile spread across Chris' face. Keith turned to face him. "You gonna tell me why you are grinning like a cat, Christopher?" Keith asked.

"Oh, just that you have only been home, what, two days, and she's already on your case about, oh I don't the usual, your health." Chris said pushing off the wall and walking to Keith.

"You were listening." Keith said; it was not a question.

"Blame Laurie, she made me and Tracy stand outside and listen. It was rather funny." Chris said.

"Blame Laurie? What are you ten? You could have walked away." Keith said folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, like all the times YOU listened to our conversations AND got us in trouble." Chris said.

"Different. I was taking care of things so mom wouldn't have to. THIS is different." Keith said advancing on the younger boy, grinning himself.

"Different, yeah, but a good one." Chris said, his smile now a laugh.

"You won't think THIS is so funny when I find out what's going on with the three of you." Keith threw back at him.

"Me? There's nothing going on with me. I go to school, come home, study and go back to class. Boring life really." Chris said being backed up against the wall again, though Keith was still a good distance away.

"Well, then little brother you can TELL me what's up with the girls?" Keith said now leaning both hands on each side of Chris' head. Chris just laughed and slipped under his left arm.

"What and spoil your fun? I don't think so. Besides what is it you are always saying, the chase is half the fun?" Chris said as Keith went to wash his hands again.

"That' girls, Chris, NOT our SISTERS. What do you know?" Keith asked.

"Know? Nothing. Ask Danny." Chris said.

"I'm asking YOU, and I KNOW there is something up with you." Keith said. Chris shrugged.

"Perhaps, but hey that's half the fun, huh?" Chris said then ran as Keith lunged for him.

Keith groaned but was more determined then ever to know what was going on with them.

The Partridges gathered at Danny's door then walked in together to find an even more animated Danny writing to his nurse, Veronica and Veronica laughing at what he was telling her. On seeing the entire family approach his bed he stopped writing and frowned at all of them. When his gaze met Keith's he turned the pad over. Keith's eyebrow shot up wondering what his brother didn't want him to see.

"Hey, bud, what'cha doing there?" Keith said curiously. Danny shook his head no.

"Shall I ask MY nurse?" Keith teased. Danny shook his head again to indicate no. Veronica laughed. Undaunted Keith reached over and took the pad from Danny's hand. The gesture got a hand point from Danny and Keith laughed, it was rare to never heard of when Keith had the upper hand on Danny, Keith was relishing in it, Danny was not.

Keith was shocked at what he read. Though scribbled and only some letters formed words Keith managed to piece together his OWN bio. He looked at Veronica, who was grinning and then at Danny as Shirley took the pad from Keith.

"Ooh, Danny Partridge, you wait until you are out of this bed mister. Are you gonna get it." Keith said with a smile. The boy was ill, he wasn't really angry with him. He actually thought it was funny. He noticed Shirley passing the pad to Laurie, and then the kids. They were all laughing. Shirley reached down to place a kiss on her middle son's forehead.

"Danny you are something." Shirley said petting his forehead.

"Yeah, Dan don't you think Keith can get his own dates?" Chris asked grinning at Keith then Danny. Danny shook his head then pointed to his door then at himself.

"Oh, don't worry Danny, our BIG brother is not allowed anywhere near her." Laurie said as she placed the pad by Danny's left hand. Shirley held his right hand. He picked it up and started writing, then handed the pad to Shirley, eyeing Keith as he did so. Shirley read the scribbled barely written words and smiled at Danny as she resumed petting his head and laid the pad back by his left hand.

"Yes, son, she had been here all along. She is anxious to see you." Shirley said and for a moment it was if mother and son were the only ones in the room. Danny pointed to the ventilator and Shirley nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, Danny, she understands. She is waiting for YOU to be ready to see her. All right?" Shirley said. Danny nodded then looked at Keith and shook his head then pointed from Keith to Veronica. Veronica laughed as she finished her work and patted his leg.

"YOU rest. Leave your brother to fend for him self." Veronica said, smiling at Danny then looked at Shirley.

"Dr. Westdale will be in shortly. HE has been asking to talk to all of you." Veronica said, pointing to Danny; then left the family to themselves.

Veronica had barely left the room when they learned the impact of her words. Danny had a lot to say, apparently and began writing. He wrote slowly and not in full words but everyone seemed to know what he was saying. Not long after he began writing he handed his pad to Keith. It read: Y GO SHO. Keith laughed handing it back to him.

"Relax, bro, I'm rescheduling." Keith said glancing at Shirley. Danny wrote again and handed it to Keith. It read: NO GO. Keith handed it back.

"You worry about getting well, Dan. Let ME worry about the show. Deal?" Keith said and Danny shook his head no.

"Danny, please." Keith pleaded. Shirley stepped in.

"Danny, you are not to worry about us, mother's orders. Got it?" Shirley said and after a moment Danny nodded but pointed at Keith. Then he looked at Laurie

A moment later he handed the pad to Laurie. It read: Y OKAY. Laurie smiled and handed it back.

"Yes, Danny, I'm fine." Laurie said and a couple seconds later he handed her back the pad. It read: Y SUR.

"Yes, Danny, I'm sure. Stop worrying about us." Laurie said, touched that he was so concerned about her at a time like this. Danny was the only one in the family that knew what her life was like and now that Keith was home she worried he would tell her. He had been too ill so far to do that. But she knew he was well on the mend, and thankful for that. She knew Keith would know eventually and then both of them would step in, Keith already had, although he had no idea what he was walking into. Some days she couldn't believe the extent of it. Her, Laurie Partridge, advocate, was in this state. She saw Danny frown at her but was relieved when he moved onto writing and handed the pad to Chris. It read: Y GO CLAS

"Yes, Danny, stop worrying." Chris said handing it back to him. Again Danny frowned then looked at Tracy.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm fine. MOM pulled me out of school but YOU are more important than school." Tracy spoke up smiling as she rubbed his leg through the blanket. Danny shook his head then began writing. It read: Y HAV TO GRAD

"Yes, I will. Now YOU JUST REST. Forget about us." Tracy said and Shirley stepped in.

"Yes, Danny, you have to rest to get well. I'll handle this brood." Shirley said. Danny pointed at Keith and Shirley laughed.

"Yes, HIM TOO." Shirley said and the others laughed with her. Danny went back to writing. It read: CAN T FORGET ABOT Y GYS

"Well, I said I'm handling it. Now you be good or I'll be handling you too." Shirley said pointing at her son then leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, bro, she's been yelling at us. Don't let her get started on you." Keith said. He had been watching in fascination as Danny addressed each of their siblings. He knew now that Chris' suggestion of ask Danny was a good one. He couldn't be sure if Danny knew what was going on with Chris and Tracy but he knew that Danny definitely knew what was going on with Laurie. He wondered if that Steve guy had anything to do with it.

Danny was busy writing again and handed the pad to Shirley who laughed when she saw what it read. It read: R HER TO

"Yes, Danny, he refuses to leave until he sees you. He's been quite worried about his redheaded midget." Shirley said and they all laughed. Danny nodded and his eyes were crinkled. He wrote again. It read: R COM NOW

"Sure, Danny, if you want him to. Tell Dr. Westdale." Shirley said after reading it. She laid it back down by his left hand.

About that time Dr. Westdale came in and Danny, Shirley and the doctor took over the conversation. Keith huddled his sisters and brother at the foot of the bed as Westdale came to stand by their mother.

"Well, now that mom and everyone is here, shall we continue the talk we were having earlier? Did you ask all your questions of this bunch?" Dr. Westdale said standing beside Shirley. Danny nodded both times and Dr. Westdale laughed.

"Well, Danny, it seems that you have picked up a slight case of pneumonia." Dr. Westdale said Danny began writing again. He handed it to the doctor. It read: HOW

"Well, let's not worry about that at the moment. You and I will talk about things when the ventilator is removed. Which brings me to that? Now I'm gonna be honest with you here Danny, it's been just twenty-four hours since your surgery and although you are doing wonderfully I would be asking you to put up with the ventilator a little longer but this infection creates a problem. We can't treat it properly with the ventilator in but I must admit I'm a bit hesitant to remove it. Your mom, brothers and sisters and I want to see how you feel about being taken off of it." Dr. Westdale explained. Danny nodded vigorously and the kids laughed.

"Now hold on Danny, don't get too excited. I said I'm a bit hesitant which is why your family is here. I need to know how you would react if we removed the ventilator and we HAD to reinsert it because your lungs weren't ready to be on there own." Dr. Westdale said. Danny frowned and looked at Shirley.

"Danny do you understand?" Shirley asked and Danny frowned then shook his head. He went to the pad and began writing. It read: WY CANT I GO WTOT IT

"Good question Danny." Dr. Westdale began and Shirley sighed he understood what was being said just not why it was being said.

"We had to put the ventilator in during surgery because of your low blood pressure and the pressure of the aneurysm. Your lungs are still adjusting to the trauma the aneurysm and the surgery caused your body so we like to take our time bringing you off the ventilator so your lungs can readjust to working on their own. Do you understand?" Dr. Westdale said. Danny nodded slowly then looked at Shirley.

"Because of the pneumonia settling in your lungs we have a problem." Dr. Westdale said and Danny frowned but the doctor went on.

"We have to treat the pneumonia now before it becomes any worse but that is difficult to do while you are on the ventilator." Dr. Westdale said and Danny wrote again. It read: THN OFF

"Well, yes but you have to understand that we might have to put you back on it if your lungs aren't ready. Do you think you can handle that?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny wrote again. It read: WT WOD HAPN IF STY ON

"Good question. We can treat the pneumonia now without removing the ventilator but it will take longer and make your lungs weaker and then we could have new problems." Dr. Westdale said. Danny wrote again. It read: NW PROBL

"Yes, the weaker the lungs become the longer you would have to stay on the ventilator." Dr. Westdale said and Danny started shaking his head wildly. Keith became concerned and leaving the girls and Chris went to Danny's left side and took his hand Danny looked at him.

"Danny, calm down. Listen to me. YOU are making the decision here, got that? We just want you to be prepared if, and I mean IF, the docs have to put you back on the ventilator to get you well. YOU tell us, tell Dr. Westdale what YOU want." Keith said and saw Shirley panic.

"Mom he is an adult. This has to be his decision." Keith spoke up and saw his mother's tears. Dr. Westdale placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Keith is right mom, legally he is an adult and has the final decision. But I think mom has EARNED the right to voice her opinion. Don't you Danny?" Dr. Westdale said looking at Danny. Danny nodded and Shirley smiled at him. He wrote: SRY MOM Y TLK PLS

Danny squeezed her hand and Shirley's tears flowed harder as she kissed his forehead.

Shirley smiled at Danny then looked up at Keith, still standing on Danny's left side. She took a deep breath and calmed her emotions.

"Keith, take Laurie and the kids out. Danny and I have to have a talk." Shirley said smiling back down at Danny.

"Mom?" Keith asked and Shirley's eyes shot to her first- born then back to Danny, still smiling.

"Keith, this is between me and my child. Please go and wait outside." Shirley said. Danny picked up the pad and wrote again. He handed it to Shirley. It read: SE RUB TO

Shirley smiled as she turned to Dr. Westdale. Her eyes met Keith's as he had ushered his siblings out but remained at the foot of Danny's bed. Shirley knew why Danny asked the question, she also knew Keith would not be happy.

"Dr. Westdale, Danny asked to see Ruben. Is that all right?" Shirley asked, looking back at Danny who nodded to both her and the doctor. Dr. Westdale patted his leg through the blanket.

"Sure, Danny. You and your mom talk, and I'll get Ruben for you." Dr. Westdale said and Keith frowned, as Danny shook his head no then wrote again. It read: NW PLS

Shirley spoke as softly to the doctor as she could.

"I think he wants Ruben here for our talk." Shirley said and caught Keith's eye again. The hurt look in his eyes was unmistakable. She saw him look back down to Danny.

Danny was looking at her and the doctor.

"I understand. Be right back, Danny." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley smiled at him then looked at her eldest.

"Keith, honey, please go watch the kids for me. We'll only be a few minutes and then you can come back and talk to Danny privately. Okay?" Shirley said walking to Keith; he was still looking at Danny.

"Danny, do you want me to leave?" Keith asked his younger brother and his heart broke when Danny nodded. Shirley and Danny saw his face fall. Shirley reached for him.

"Keith, please." Shirley said as Keith brushed off her hand on his arm. He didn't see Danny frown.

"Sure, mom." Keith said sadly, no longer looking at Danny. Danny threw the pad at him to get his attention. Shirley saw the move, though the pad didn't go far. She pointed to Danny and Keith looked at him as he pointed to the pad. Keith reached over and handed it to him. He began writing. It read: DO T GO TO FA I ND Y TO (don't go too far I need you too) Keith smiled at him and rubbed his leg.

"Don't worry bud, I'll be right outside." Keith said quietly then left. Shirley saw Danny's eyes following him and saw Danny was frowning.

"What Danny?" Shirley asked coming back up and petting his forehead again. Danny wrote again. It read: I TK I HRT HM (I think I hurt him) Shirley smiled as she read it, new tears forming.

"It's all right Danny, he'll be fine. He doesn't understand." Shirley said. Danny wrote again. It read: SRY HRT HM MOM (sorry I hurt him mom)

"I know son, I know." Shirley said as Ruben opened the door, gowned and masked. Danny was still writing. Shirley smiled at Ruben then they watched Danny. He handed it to Shirley and saw Ruben was in the room. It read: I TK TO HM LTR (I talk to him later)

"You just get well. I'll take care of Keith." Shirley said quietly. Danny wrote again. It read: PLS GOT TO H NEDS M TO LK I NED HM (please got to he needs me to like I need him) Shirley smiled and nodded as Ruben looked on confused. Shirley turned to Ruben.

"They gave him a pad and pencil and all he wants to do is talk and NOT REST." Shirley said looking at Danny, as she said not rest. Danny nodded.

"So what else is new? Hey, red, how ya doing pal?" Ruben asked rubbing Danny's shoulder. Danny nodded then pointed at Ruben. Ruben laughed as Shirley tried to explain. Ruben held up his hand to cut her off.

"No need to translate Shir this one and me have a unique ability to understand each other. Ain't that right Dan?" Ruben said and Danny nodded a couple of times.

"I'm fine kid. Just waiting for you to get well and outta here so I can get you back home for some R and R. That sound good?" Ruben said. Danny wrote some more. It read: HV TO WK Ruben looked at Shirley for clarification this time.

"He says he has to work." Shirley relayed. Ruben started shaking his head.

"Not for a while pal; not for a while. YOU have to rest and take it easy so you can heal. Got it?" Ruben said and Danny nodded.

"Good boy. Now the doc says your mom wants to talk to you about the ventilator. Want me to come back later?" Ruben asked as Shirley pulled up a chair. Danny shook his head no.

"I think he wants you to hear this out." Shirley said retaking her son's hand now that she was sitting down.

"Don't know what I could say Dan, the docs know what's best. Listen to them." Ruben said. Danny shook his head then wrote again. It read: Y TK

"He wants to know what you think, Ruben." Shirley said.

"Just told ya pal." Ruben said. Danny shook his head again. Ruben frowned.

"Well, before you came in Dr. Westdale was explaining that because of the pneumonia if they took him off now they MIGHT have to put him back on it and he doesn't want that. But it is harder to treat the infection with the ventilator on. The kids, or; at least Keith, feels it is solely Danny's decision. He wants our input." Shirley explained. Ruben nodded and leaned into Danny.

"Danny, Keith means well and we all know what he would do if this was him but what do YOU want. We only want you well and we will help any way we can." Ruben reasoned and Shirley smiled.

"Yes, Danny, IF they have to put you back on the ventilator they would only do so if warranted and necessary. You do understand that, don't you?" Shirley spoke up as Ruben straightened. Danny nodded.

"Dr. Westdale is just preparing you, us, for all possible situations. Do you not agree?" Shirley asked and Danny nodded. Then he wrote. It read: WT AB K

"What about Keith?" Shirley translated for Ruben.

"Danny, Keith is right, you are an adult. But you also have the right to have your mom and me if needed make the decision for you. You can do either." Ruben reasoned beginning to understand the concern of Danny.

"Yes, Danny, Keith maybe almost 30 but you are barely twenty and never had to face a question quite like this. This is why I am here Danny, why I am your mother and Ruben is the other ADULT in your life." Shirley said. Danny held up two fingers to indicate his age and Ruben and Shirley laughed.

"Yes, sorry, twenty-two. Do you understand what we are trying to say?" Shirley asked.

"Tell us, Dan, what do you want? Do you want you and your mom….

"And Ruben." Shirley added to Ruben's smile.

"Do you want, us, to be your voice in this with you?" Ruben asked. Danny wrote again. It read: K

"He is asking about Keith?" Shirley translated.

"You let Ruben and I worry about Keith. You worry about you, and let us worry about you too." Shirley said squeezing his hand, thinking 'These kids, forever looking out for the other'. Danny nodded then looked from Ruben to Shirley and back again several times.

After several minutes of silence in the room Danny began writing again and Shirley was not surprised and a little pleased at his words. He wrote slowly and she had to verify each part to be sure she understood correctly. It read: Y R M GO AHD TL DOC

He paused to rest and Shirley read what he had written.

"Yes, me and Ruben and you go ahead and tell the doctor. Take your time son, we have plenty of time." Shirley said glancing at Ruben with a tortured look at how tired Danny was getting. Ruben rubbed her shoulder with his right hand; his left was still resting on Danny's shoulder. After a minute Danny began writing again. It read: TK OF VENT TRT PN…. INF W PRY He handed the paper up for his mother, as he had to rest.

"Yes, take off the ventilator, treat the pneumonia infection. We what, pray?" Shirley asked as Ruben was now holding her hand. Danny opened and closed his eyes several times then began writing again. It read: W PRY DNT HV TO GO BK ON

Exhausted Danny dropped the pad and Ruben massaged his shoulder.

"Easy, pal. Rest. I think we got it." Ruben was saying. Danny closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes, Danny, we will pray that you don't have to go back on it again. Is that right?" Shirley said then seeing him crying stood to approach him. Ruben switched places with her. Shirley leaned in close and Ruben massaged his leg through the blanket, touched that Danny wanted him apart of all of this. After all these years these kids still amazed him.

"Oh, honey, what?" Shirley was asking. Danny wrote again. It read: R DEC?

"He asks if he made the right decision. Ruben what do I say?" Shirley translated.

"The truth Shirl. The truth." Ruben said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Danny, you made the best decision you could and we are right behind you. Now you gotta be tough here, don't let this thing beat you. You are your father's son with a temper to match. Let's see some of that now." Shirley said and Danny wrote again. It read: D WNT TO D OR SE POP YT Shirley cried but smiled through her tears.

"You aren't gonna die Danny, or see your father. This is just a set back. We will get through it together. Okay? Are you sure you want Ruben and I to speak for you here?" Shirley asked petting his forehead. Danny nodded.

"Do you want us to sign the papers authorizing this as well or do you think you can sign?" Shirley asked. Danny shook his head no then pointed to Shirley and Ruben.

"Okay, son, we will take care of everything." Ruben said. Danny wrote again. It read: D LT M DI

"Never Danny. I love you, you are my child." Shirley said leaning over and hugging him as best she could. Ruben was rubbing her back, knowing that she was ready to collapse.

Danny wrote again. It read: I KNO Shirley laughed.

"I know you know you're my child, silly." Shirley said through tears.

"We both do, kid and we will take good care of you. Haven't we always?" Ruben spoke up. Danny nodded and pointed first to Ruben then to Shirley and nodded his head then placed a hand on his chest; over his heart. Both adults laughed.

"Okay, I'll go have a chat with the doctor and I think your mother needs to go fix her face or something." Ruben said and Shirley swatted him. Ruben had a feeling Shirley needed to have a talk with another son right about now. He may not have known just what happened in here before he came in but he could tell by Keith's face that he was hurting about something and with the talk he and Shirley just had with Danny Ruben had a feeling why Keith was hurting and why Danny wanted he and Shirley to talk alone.

"You be okay till we get back?" Ruben asked. Danny nodded then wrote again. It read: Y B HER WHN TK OFF VEN

"Yes, Danny we will be right here when they take off the ventilator, we all will." Shirley said. Danny pointed at Ruben.

"Me too pal." Ruben said. Danny wrote again. It read: K AD KDS Shirley laughed.

"Yes, Danny, I don't think we could pry Keith away from you right now and Laurie and the kids can be here too if you want. You rest. We will be back." Shirley said as Danny nodded.

"Yes, get some rest, and STOP writing so much. You'll wear your hand out." Ruben chided giving his hand a squeeze as he stepped up to him again.

"Be good." Ruben said. Danny pointed at him.

"You too Ruben." Shirley translated. Ruben laughed.

"Boy knows me too well. Come on Shir." Ruben said then lead her out in the hall and down away from prying eyes and ears; mostly Keith's.

Out in the hall an exhausted Shirley leaned against Ruben.

"What's all this about Keith?" Ruben asked quietly.

"Oh, I think Keith was hurt that Danny didn't want him apart of this and he knew Danny asked you to be apart of his decision." Shirley said.

"Oh, well maybe Keith should have been." Ruben said and Shirley looked at him.

"Ruben you and I are the adults in Danny and the kids lives. Keith is only his older brother. I don't think Keith is thinking too clearly right now anyway and I need you here, you know that." Shirley spoke up.

"I know Shirl but Keith doesn't understand and I for one don't want to see any of the kids hurt, especially Keith. He is the rock that has held this family together for years. We both know he sees himself in the role of their father, he definitely does not see me in that role." Ruben said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Ruben. You know how he is. I know he has come to you for a father role on more than one occasion. As for HIS role as their father, yes his help over the years in taking care of them, defending them, worrying about them and hopefully disciplining some of them very soon has been very invaluable to me. But we are talking about Danny's life here Ruben. I don't think my twenty-eight year old son has the wisdom or maturity to help Danny right now. Danny may know that. I am grateful he asked for your help. He, Chris and Tracy and even to an extent Laurie know how you have stepped in over the years into that father role. That is why I think, no I know, he asked for you. I just wish I could make Keith understand that without hurting him further." Shirley said.

"Well, you'll think of something and thanks." Ruben said. Shirley frowned at him.

"For what?" Shirley asked, not expecting a thank you.

"For letting me be apart of your life and the lives of your kids for all these years." Ruben said with a smile and hugged her.

"Ruben, what am I gonna do with you?" Shirley said swatting his chest.

"Okay, Shirl I'll go talk to Dr. Westdale. You take care of Keith." Ruben said.

"Sure you don't want me to go with you?" Shirley asked. Ruben chuckled.

"No, if Westdale has a problem with me speaking for you and Danny I'll come get you. Keith needs you now a little more than I do, but just a little." Ruben said with a smile and Shirley laughed as Ruben did something he rarely did in public, especially when the kids were so close; he gave her a quick kiss. Then the two separated and went to take care of things.

While Ruben went to find Dr. Westdale Shirley entered the waiting room to find Laurie, Pam and Tracy huddled in the corner by the door, Chris with his head buried in a book and Keith sitting at the far end of the room, legs stretched out in front of him and staring at the ceiling with his hands in his jeans pockets. The girls walked over to her, Chris raised his head then putting the book down walked to her. Keith didn't move.

"Mom, what is wrong with Keith?" Laurie whispered.

"Yeah, he came in, sat down, he won't talk to anyone and just stares at the ceiling." Tracy whispered.

"Is Danny all right?" Chris asked. Shirley nodded and quieted them.

"Danny is fine. I need a minute with Keith. Laurie why don't you and Pam take these two for a sandwich or something in the cafeteria and bring Keith back a turkey or ham sandwich." Shirley suggested, looking at Keith.

"Sure mom, you gonna be okay?" Laurie asked as all four followed Shirley's gaze to Keith. They all heard Shirley sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go. Danny decided to let them take off the vent so he may be able to whisper when you get back but we can't over talk him. Ruben just fussed at him in there for writing too much. The boy is exhausted." Shirley said quietly.

"Okay mom, you want something?" Chris spoke up.

"Sure bring two of whatever they have for Keith." Shirley said handing Laurie her wallet.

When the four of them were gone she squared her shoulders and walked over to Keith. She called his name and when he didn't answer she sat down next to him. She touched his leg and he jumped but didn't move and moved his knee away from her.

"Keith please, son, you have to listen to me." Shirley said quietly.

"Why? I'm sure Ruben said everything that needed to be said." Keith said and heard his mother sigh. He had thought about ducking the crowd and taking the Trans and going to the apartment to sleep a few hours but the thought of something happening to Danny kept him where he was. He knew Shirley would be out to talk to him but he was not ready for this. He remembered that it was only two days ago that he and Danny discussed the possibility of Shirley and Ruben being together. Keith didn't hold a grudge against Ruben, he believed Ruben should have been in there but Ruben hadn't promised their father that he would take care of the family; Keith did. It was Keith's job to look after his mother and siblings. Ruben was invaluable to them all but it was up to him to take care of the family. He took several deep breaths but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Shirley hadn't seen that yet.

Ruben was waiting by the nurse's station when Dr. Westdale exited the elevator. Ruben had Veronica call him to the floor. He watched the doctor walk toward him and straightened to meet him. The doctor offered his hand as he reached Ruben and Ruben shook it.

"Mr. Kincaid?" Dr. Westdale said. He had expected Mrs. Partridge and Mr. Kincaid to talk to him together but not separately.

"Doctor. Can we go somewhere private and talk?" Ruben asked, getting right to the point.

"Certainly." Dr. Westdale said and showed Ruben to a doctor, family conference room across from the nurse's station. Dr. Westdale waited until he and Mr. Kincaid were seated before speaking.

"Mr. Kincaid is there a problem?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Ruben please and no there is no problem per say. Shirley asked me to let you know that she and I discussed the removal of the ventilator with Danny and we have reached a decision." Ruben said.

"We?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, the three of us." Ruben said.

"Oh. I see. You and Mrs. Partridge are aware that Danny is of legal age?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Yes, sir we do but you do not realize the relationship between Shirley and those children, all of them. Danny wanted his mother and I to discuss the procedure at length. Shirley wanted to be sure he understood everything and Danny quite literally asked both of us to step in and be his voice with him. Shirley will confirm this if necessary." Ruben offered. Dr. Westdale shook his head.

"Confirm, no but the three of you should be there with me to verify his wishes and when he signs the release." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Shirley will be signing the release and if necessary I will witness her signature." Ruben said. Dr. Westdale frowned.

"Is there a problem?" Ruben asked.

"No, no problem. If this is what you all want then Shirley can sign the papers. I hope I am not overstepping my bounds here but since Keith has been here every step of the way will Danny not want him to be there as well?" Dr. Westdale asked, curious now about the role Keith played in Danny's life. Brothers he knew they were but he had gotten the instinct impression that Danny relied on Keith for more than just moral support.

"Dr. Westdale I have known Shirley and her children for over ten years now. Yes, Keith's role in this family is an important one, to Keith especially. But since they welcomed me into their mist Shirley has relied on me to be the other adult figure in their lives. I would do anything for her and those kids, not just as their manager either. Danny, Chris and Tracy have in a very particular way looked to me as a parent for many a year now and although Laurie and Keith are older they have too, in their own way. Shirley and I feel that although Keith's role in Danny's life, especially now, will be invaluable to getting him well this decision is not in Danny or Keith's best interest to make alone. I understand that Keith brought up Danny's legal age earlier and it caused quite a scare in Shirley and Danny. We know Keith meant no harm, but Keith and Danny handle things differently and Danny really does need his mother and me now, regardless of whether he is twenty-two or twelve. I hope this clears things up a bit and presents no problem." Ruben said.

"Mrs. Partridge has a remarkable family Ruben and I am sure that your presence over the years have only added to that remark ability. There's nothing to clear up and no problem on this end but you do put a whole new light on the situation with Keith." Dr. Westdale said.

"Is there something in Keith's exam that has you concerned?" Ruben asked, wondering if he should. "Keith has not explained it?" Dr. Westdale asked the manager.

"Very little to Shirley. I do believe she plans on the two of them sitting down with you at some point. I hope that is all right with you?" Ruben asked.

"Not at all. I like to see parents involved in their children's lives, even their grown children. Too little of that these days." Dr. Westdale said.

"I totally agree. But Shirley Partridge is an extraordinary woman." Ruben said with a smile.

"Yes, I can see that. Now you said that the three of you reached a decision?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Yes, we decided to remove the ventilator and work on the pneumonia. Shirley and I would like to understand better how this is going to happen, the removal of the ventilator that is. Perhaps you can talk to us and Danny about it at the same time." Ruben said.

"Be happy to. I have a couple of things to take care of but lest say we meet in Danny's room in an half an hour, give Danny time to rest." Dr. Westdale said.

"And stop writing for a while." Ruben said and both laughed. Ruben went to find Shirley.

Shirley sat in silence for the longest time, trying to find a way to bridge the gap between her and her oldest son. She thought he was crying but with Keith you could only be sure of one thing, he always kept his feelings to himself. Shirley understood where he was coming from completely but right now the only thing on her mind was Danny's life and the impending removal of the ventilator and the treatment of the pneumonia as well as full recovery from the trauma he had undergone. She sighed again and looked at Keith.

"Keith, honey, you are exhausted. Why don't you take Danny's car and go back to the apartment and get freshened up and sleep for a while." Shirley said and he finally moved.

"I'm not leaving Danny." Keith said and for the first time stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at her. She clearly saw his tears.

"How could you ask me to do that?" Keith asked then saw her expression and regretted his words.

"You told me to go back to the apartment." Shirley simply said. Keith sighed.

"I know mom but you have three other kids to look after. Right now you need me to watch Danny." Keith offered.

"I have five CHILDREN who need me to LOOK after them and I told you before the doctors and nurses are looking after Danny; that is their job." Shirley said facing her son now that she got him to talk to her.

"But mom it is my job." Keith said so low that Shirley wasn't sure she heard him right. She sighed again and placed her hand on his arm.

"No, honey, your job is to be Danny's brother. He is my son and I will see that the doctors and nurses provide for his care." Shirley said and saw new tears in Keith's eyes as he stood to face her. She stood as well.

"Mom, you don't understand." Keith said with a sigh. Shirley smiled and placed her hand under his chin.

"Oh, I understand only all too well, Keith. Your loyalty to the kids and me is wonderful and as I told you before I don't think I would have made it after your father died without your help. I still need that help but right now Ruben and I need to be the adults for Danny." Shirley said.

"But Ruben is NOT our father." Keith said before he could stop himself. He saw something he rarely saw, Shirley's anger.

"Don't you DARE hurt him Keith? That man has done more for this family over the years than you could possibly imagine; and I'm not talking about the music either." Shirley said. Keith looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"I know. I love Ruben too mom, but I should have been in there with you and Danny to make the decision. What was it by the way?" Keith said.

"Keith sit down I need to talk to you; one adult to another. Okay?" Shirley said.

"Okay, mom." Keith replied and retook his chair. Shirley sat down next to him.

"Keith please don't take this wrong but son you have been on your own since you were nineteen years old. I must say that I haven't always agreed with your choices, ESPECIALLY when it comes to your health, but I know you know how to handle your life. You have people around you constantly, looking out for you and that relieves a mother's mind somewhat but Keith Danny is NOT you." Shirley began. Keith frowned.

"How do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Keith in two years you will be thirty. THIRTY. Keith, that is almost an entire decade older than Danny not to mention Chris and Tracy. While you were out on your own, making your own way in the world, Danny was home learning how to be a kid, then a teenager. He is only twenty-two years old Keith. You once told me that you decided to go solo so that the kids could be kids as long as possible and enjoy the childhood that regrettably your father's untimely passing you say took away from you. Well, they did just that Keith. They are still growing up in many ways, including Danny. He maybe twenty-two but he has never faced anything like THIS in his young life. You said a while ago that Danny was talking about your father. I'm sure he is, son, because Danny is scared Keith. He is a scared little boy now. A little boy who needs his mother to take care of him. Reminding him of his age earlier and that he alone could make a decision as serious as removing the ventilator this soon after major surgery; to his brain no less, frightened him Keith." Shirley said.

"Oh, god, mom. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Keith said, really listening to her words.

"I know honey, it's all right, really. Don't beat yourself up about it. I understand and Danny will too, when he's better. He is still a very sick young man, Keith. He is not thinking clearly right now. And my grown son, neither are you." Shirley said holding his chin again.

"ME?" Keith asked in confusion. He wondered how this was suddenly about him.

"Yes, you. You are driving yourself crazy with worry over Danny, and according to Dr. Westdale not in the best shape yourself. You aren't eating. I don't suppose you've had anything beside that biscuit this morning? You aren't sleeping very well. Every time you go in that room I see the panic in your eyes. Danny sees it too Keith. Danny CAN'T see that. It is not helping." Shirley continued and Keith was floored.

"Mom, you were not in that apartment yesterday and found him, or in the ambulance when he had the seizures OR in the room when he went into cardiac arrest." Keith defended and Shirley pulled him to her.

"No, son, but I could see in your eyes the fear and pain you experienced. A mother knows Keith, how many times do I have to tell you, plus your outburst on the phone to your manager. Also, I KNOW you." Shirley said and Keith laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I guess you do." Keith said as she released him. She pulled back and ran her hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't do that right now, if I were you?" Keith said and Shirley smiled.

"Why? Too old?" Shirley chuckled.

"No, too tired. THAT'S how you use to put me to sleep." Keith said.

"I know. Now, about Ruben." Shirley began.

"Oh, mom, I said I was sorry about that about him not being our father." Keith said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know but what you DON'T know is that Danny asked for Ruben because Ruben is LIKE a father to him. And, young man, you know he is like a father to you too as well as Laurie and the kids. Now Danny needs the adults who take care of him all the time helping him to understand and make the proper decisions. Can you understand that?" Shirley asked. Keith nodded.

"Yes, I can. But if I was here all the time and not on the road then I could fulfill the role I was meant to be all the time." Keith said.

"Keith, I thought we covered that. Yes, you have stepped into that role a lot over the years and you will again, very soon, but you can't blame your being on the road for not being here on a daily basis. Besides, I don't think you'd be in the house on a daily basis if you did still live in San Pueblo, or L.A. for that matter." Shirley said.

"Yes, but if I lived in San Pueblo I'd closer all the time. And who's to say I wouldn't be living at home?" Keith asked with his trademark smile. Tears still glistened in his eyes.

"Oh, Keith you are priceless." Shirley said running her hand over his forehead.

"Careful; that used to put me to sleep too." Keith said with a chuckle. Shirley laughed.

"But you don't live in San Pueblo, at least not all the time. And I don't want you changing your life just to be here on a daily basis. If you did that you would not be my son. Keith Partridge makes music and with that comes touring and recording sessions and public appearances. Now are you really angry at Ruben for stepping in here or are you angry with yourself because of your chosen career?" Shirley said and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, I'm not angry with Ruben. I just feel I should have been in there with all of you." Keith said and Shirley sighed.

"Well, although you are an adult you do not have the years of experience that comes with being an adult, not to mention the years of experience and wisdom of being a parent. And BEFORE you say that Ruben is not a parent let me remind you that the day he became our manager he was literally thrust into parenthood; whether he realized it at the time or not. And don't forget that at every turn, both professionally and personally, he has been there for all of us, and he still is and I am grateful for his mature wisdom." Shirley said and saw the question before he asked.

"You are saying I'm immature?" Keith asked and Shirley just shook her head at him.

"No, Keith. For a twenty-eight, almost thirty, year old you have the age, experience AND wisdom of a twenty-eight year old, not someone my age; like Ruben." Shirley said.

"Ruben is older than you." Keith pointed out and Shirley laughed.

"Need I say more? Subject is closed. Got it." Shirley said and Keith laughed.

"Now, IF you can keep calm and silent, I think Danny would let you in the room when Dr. Westdale explains the procedure of removing the ventilator." Shirley said.

"So he made the decision to remove it." Keith said and Shirley glared at him.

"WE made the decision, Danny, Ruben and myself and Ruben and I are now his voice for the complete recovery of his injuries; including the removal of the ventilator AND if it has to be reinserted. AND no he is not in any shape, age or otherwise to make these decisions." Shirley said pointing a finger at him.

"Understood mom, I will try to remember they are not as old and mature as I am." Keith said grinning.

"Ooh, you. Come on, Chris is bringing you a sandwich and YES you WILL eat it. Understood?" Shirley said standing.

"Yes, mother." Keith said standing and following her out to the hall where they met Laurie, Pam and the kids with his dinner and hers. They went back in to sit down and eat it and wait for Ruben and the doctor.

The clock in the waiting room was reading nearly 5pm when Dr. Westdale finally made his appearance. Danny had spent most of the afternoon sleeping and Shirley, Ruben and Keith alternated in shifts sitting with him. Laurie opted to keep an eye on Chris and Tracy and Pam was patiently waiting for the ventilator to be removed so she could see Danny. Keith had eaten the large sandwich Chris had brought of turkey and though he was not hungry, he hardly ever was, he had given serious thought to the talk he had earlier in the day with Dr. Westdale about keeping himself from getting sick by eating and taking better care of himself, so he could care for Danny. He also decided that Shirley was correct in that the kids, from Danny on down, were not as old as he and not as experienced in the world as he was. That may not have been quite what Shirley meant but that was how Keith now understood it. Keith realized that perhaps now he must take a slight step back and let the more experienced heads, his mother and Ruben when needed, take the lead. But he refused to be left out of this. To him, Danny was still his responsibility and although he would no longer try to push his mother in her own place as Danny's mother he would remain a quiet presence for Danny until he was released and Keith could take full charge of him. Then he would take full charge of his other three siblings.

Dr. Westdale led Shirley, Ruben and Keith, still in gowns and masks into Danny's room while the remaining Partridges and Pam ordered pizza's with the help of the nurse's station and prepared for another long night of waiting. Dr. Westdale went to look at Danny's chart as Shirley stepped up to her still sleeping son. Ruben was right beside her with an arm around her shoulders as she leaned down to Danny. Keith hung back behind Ruben.

"Danny. Danny, the doctor is here son. Can you wake up for mama?" Shirley was saying and Keith began to realize why he had heard her speak to his brother so differently. A vague memory of her talking to him in that soft yet stern tone, as one would do to a child, played in his mind. He was no more than thirteen then and had been very ill himself from a car accident. Keith, for a brief moment, saw the parent dealing with a child.

"Danny? Come on son. Hi, honey." Shirley said as Danny opened his eyes. Danny raised his left hand and waved briefly. Shirley held his right hand and Ruben's hand rest on the blanket covering Danny's right leg.

"How ya doin pal?" Ruben asked and Danny looked at him. Danny nodded slowly then his eyes saw Dr. Westdale. The doctor was still reading the chart. Danny frowned at Shirley.

"It's okay, honey. The doctor is going to tell us about removing the ventilator. Remember us talking about it earlier?" Shirley asked and Danny nodded. Shirley smiled at him.

"You been resting that hand from all that writing you were doing?" Ruben asked smiling and Danny nodded then picked up the pad and started writing again. Ruben and Shirley exchanged a smile then Shirley took the pad from Danny. It read: K Ruben and Shirley smiled at each other again then Shirley smiled down at Danny.

"He's here, Danny. Keith let him see you, he's asking for you." Shirley said and Ruben moved a little behind Shirley to let Keith come up to the bed.

"Hey, bro, how ya doing?" Keith asked and Danny nodded then pointed at Keith.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine bud." Keith said. Danny shook his head then pointed at himself, Shirley and Ruben.

"Oh, it's okay, bud." Keith said and Danny shook his head again.

"Honest bro, it's fine." Keith reassured. Danny wrote on the pad again. It read: ND Y

Keith frowned at Shirley, who translated Danny's 'need you', then Keith's eye lit up. He patted Danny's leg through the blanket.

"Me too, bud. Me too." Keith said sharing a smile with his mother.

"Thought I told you not to write so much." Ruben chimed in and Danny wrote: HD TO

Shirley translated, Danny's 'had to', and the three of them laughed as Dr. Westdale closed the chart and watched the family interact.

"Well, maybe but NO MORE. Rest. You'll be able to talk soon and we'll have to find another way to get you to rest, so you won't talk so much." Ruben said and Danny shook his head at him. Shirley, Keith and Ruben laughed. Ruben saw the doctor was ready to talk.

"Well, now we have to pay attention to the doctor, okay Dan?" Ruben said and Keith noticed that Danny immediately did as Ruben said and looked at the doctor.

"Well, let's begin shall we?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Danny, Ruben tells me that you and your mom and him decided to treat the pneumonia and come off the ventilator. Is that correct?" Dr. Westdale said and Danny nodded.

"You also want mom to sign the release form?" Westdale asked. Danny nodded.

"And authorize any treatment needed to get you well?" Westdale asked and Keith was shocked that Danny pointed to Ruben.

"Yes, and Ruben. Correct?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny nodded. Danny wrote again then handed the pad to Shirley who smiled through tears. She showed it to Ruben. He smiled at Danny.

"You sure pal?" Ruben asked then at Danny's nod turned to Dr. Westdale.

"It seems he has a request doctor." Ruben said as Keith stepped to the back of the bed so Ruben could resume his place by Shirley.

"We'll see what we can do." Dr. Westdale said.

"Well, it seems that Danny wants Keith involved. Or to be more precise doesn't want Keith left out." Ruben said. Dr. Westdale turned to Danny.

"Wouldn't dream of it Danny. Now shall we continue?" Dr. Westdale said then looked at Shirley and Ruben as he talked.

"We're gonna begin by slowly turning down the ventilator controls. It's called weaning him off the ventilator. Every four hours we will readjust the amount of use the ventilator has on his lungs. I know its sounds more complicated than it really is but we can't just remove the tube from his lungs without maintaining lung function. If we did this too rapidly the lungs would collapse. If the lungs maintain their function at each downgrade then by morning we can remove the tube and he will be completely breathing on his own. Any questions?" Dr. Westdale said looking at all four of them.

"Yes, what happens at each stage if the lungs don't maintain function?" Shirley asked.

"I have no doubt they will. The pneumonia is not that severe at this point but if something occurs then we halt the process and start again, every four hours. It has to be slow like I said because we don't want to risk the lungs collapsing. We will be watching it closely. We are also going to be starting him on antibiotics and for now the three of you can remain here all night, if you want, and the gown and masks can be removed in about two hours. Give the antibiotics a chance to start their job." Dr. Westdale said then directed his full attention to his patient.

"Did you get all that?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny nodded. "Good, now for your part in all of this. Once the tube is removed you will probably get sick. Don't be alarmed; it's normal. As we downgrade the ventilator the nurse will raise your bed a tad, a more comfortable position. You are probably tired of not being able to move." Dr. Westdale said and Danny nodded.

"Well, you will be able to move A LITTLE BIT when you are free of the ventilator but I don't know if you remember me telling you but you have a drainage tube in your head and although it is bandaged tightly you can not move too quickly or too much. You cannot sit up at all; let the bed to that at small intervals. You can't bend over either. You will want to bend over when you get sick but don't mom, Ruben, Keith or the nurse will assist you.

Are we on the same page here Danny?" Dr. Westdale said and after a moment Danny nodded.

"Don't worry doctor we'll make sure he behaves." Ruben said with a smile at Danny. Westdale laughed.

"Okay, ready Danny? Here we go." Dr. Westdale said as Renee, the same nurse from the night before; came up to the doctor. Westdale instructed her in where to move the control on the machine and then gave her instructions to write down. Then after a minute he turned to his patient. He already noticed that Danny's stomach muscles were contracting in a breathing pattern. He smiled.

"Okay guys, first step doing great. If you notice closely mom you will see that the lungs are already starting to do the job on their own." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley and Ruben followed his hand to Danny's abdomen. Keith was looking as well and was thrilled to see something so second nature being noticed for the first time. He also noticed Danny attempted to follow their eyes.

"Hold up there bud, didn't the doc just say not to move your head." Keith said and Shirley took over.

"You're starting to breath on you own Danny, that's all. Your body is showing the normal signs of breathing. Everything is fine." Shirley said.

"You just rest Danny and NO MORE writing understand?" Ruben said and Danny looked at Ruben and nodded slowly. Dr. Westdale turned back to the three adults.

"Okay, Renee just gave him the antibiotic in his IV for the pneumonia. Let's let him sleep and we'll do a blood test in a couple of hours and if all is going well we'll let you three back in without the gowns and the masks. Keith I know you're exhausted but you think you can hold on a couple of hours before you use that bed I provided for you?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Sure. I can sleep in the waiting room with the rest of em." Keith offered.

"No, you will do as your doctor tells you. He has been kind enough to provide you with a bed, use it. Besides you won't be alone. Ruben and I will be occupying both chairs tonight." Shirley spoke up; then looked at the doctor.

"He did have those prescriptions filled downstairs earlier but tomorrow after Danny is off the ventilator if you have a moment Keith and I would like to talk you about HIS condition." Shirley said to Keith's groan. Westdale and Ruben shared a smile.

"Certainly. After I come in first thing to check on Danny the three of us can have a talk. Ruben you can come to if you want." Dr. Westdale offered. Ruben shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll sit this one out. I've seen this lady work before." Ruben said laughing with the doctor. Shirley swatted Ruben as they walked out of Danny's room.

"Aren't you gonna defend your mother?" Shirley asked Keith as they walked to the waiting room. "Why? I've SEEN you work too." Keith laughed. "Ooh, you two." Shirley said and pushed him in the room.


End file.
